30 Perfect Kisses
by eLeMeNt sPiRiT
Summary: After 'The Academy'. Rose is still wondering if Jake truly loves her, so she decides to find out. All she has to do is get 30 kisses from Jake. But is it really that easy? Rose x Jake
1. The Idea from Nowhere

**30 Perfect Kisses**

**Author's Note/ Warnings/ Commander of the Limited Space of which you see-** To be truthful this is my first time writing an American Dragon: Jake Long fic so I am nervous. I had never done anything like this before. And I mean NEVER! I had been a GIANT fan of the show since forever and it was my dream to write a Jake/ Rose story. Don't you just agree that they are the CUTESET couple ever? I am just obsessed with stories involving both of them!

So one day when I was recovering from my sugar rush addictive-ness, I woke up with this great idea for a story. It was the greatest creation of my mind, or the side effects of the sugar.

That happened after I saw The Academy episode so there is going to be a lot references to that show. Also this story is going to have a mind of its own and if I see new episodes of American Dragon then I'm might add them in.

I'm a little bit surprised that not that many people did any stories on The Academy. I mean when Ski Trip came out everybody went crazy writing fics here and there. But there are not that many fics on The Academy!

So how is this different from my other stories? I have no idea. I just hope that everyone will like it.

**Jake-** Like that will ever happen.

**Author-** Shut up you!

**Jake-** I just came to tell you that Fu is raiding your supplies again.

**Author-** What? FU DOG! Lay off the chili and go on a diet!

Fu Dog is sitting on a mountain of junk food, fast food and other unhealthy items.

**Fu-** In your dreams sister! There's nothing in the world that you can do! _the author uses her magical powers to make all the food disappears _NOOOOO!

And now I give you this story:

30 Perfect Kisses!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Otherwise, Spud and Trixie would get together already. Rose and Jake would have kissed AGES AGO! And Fu Dog would lay off the chilidogs already.

**Summary- **Takes place after The Academy. Rose is still wondering if Jake truly loves her, so she decides to find out. All she has to do is get 30 kisses from Jake. However, that is going to be a problem. Especially with these weird feelings coming up and strange mystery, that links her to her birthmark.

**

* * *

**

A single breeze flew from the window; making the young girl tightens the sheets around her cold shivering shoulders. The apartment was far from clean and it was no place to live in.

The floor was dirty and there were deep dark stains; no one dared questioned how they got there. The walls had peeling paint and it needed a new fresh coat of paint. There were dishes and other items that were chuck carelessly into the sink. The water was leaking The Sixth Great Lake from the pipes.

The window was huge and a cold morning breeze aroused the girl sleeping in the bed. All of a sudden the alarm rings from the nearby clock placed on floor next to the mattress. Rose signs heavily using her hand to slam on the snooze button. Minutes later, the back-up alarm rings.

"I'm up. I'm up." she groaned to no one. "I hate Mondays."

Rose slowly got out of bed, dragging the bed sheet with her. Crawling into the bathroom, while moaning all the way, she grimed when she realized that school was only an hour away. Crawling into the shower, she awaited for the warm water to embrace her body.

This was the only time when she could figure out the things going on in her life.

She started wondering the position she was in when the warm water hit her body.

Three months ago, it was the Grand Equinox Hunt. She was order to kill the American Dragon during this hunt, so she could fulfill her destiny. However, Fate had another path for her, when she was just about to kill the dragon she made a discovery. She had found out that American Dragon, her enemy, and Jake Long, her long time crush was the one and same person (or dragon, depends on how you see it).

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**Flashback**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She stood there savoring her, about to be, first slaying of a dragon. The dragon was tied tithe tree and secured. The moonlight caught the glint of her staff, its edge shone a deadly blue and it showed its sharpness. Once it was over maybe the Hunts master could leave her alone. _And I can live a normal life...with Jake. _She thought.

"It's over Dragon! Say Good-bye!" she shouted into the air. Signifying the end was near for the American Dragon.

The American Dragon eyes widen to large proportions, and they showed something like fear. But it was not fear for himself, it was fear for her. The next words out of his mouth surprised her.

"Rose, no!"

Rose froze. She was just about to attack when she heard the words of her name come out of his mouth. _How did he know?_

"Wh - What did you call me?"

"Rose, if you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face."

And with that he transform down to his human state. Her eyes widen immediately. She knew who he was almost instantly. That black hair, the green highlights, and those chocolate brown eyes, that...face. _No it couldn't be!_

Jake stood there tied to the tree and was smiling sadly in the moonlight. "Rose it's me."

"Jake?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**End Flashback**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Torn between killing Jake and fulfilling her destiny (and killing the love of her life) and setting Jake free yet having the Hunts master on her back, she decided that she should do the best thing. She regretted nothing she had done. However, the Hunts master wasn't so pleased.

When he figured out that, she didn't slay the dragon he got mad and send her to the Hunts clan Academy to learn more. Or as he stated "It's for your own good!"

She had been trapped there for more than three months when Jake had busted her out. After "slaying" the American Dragon the Hunts master agreed that Rose could return to New York. However he didn't leave out the fact that she was going to be followed around for her 'protection'.

She was able to rent a place of her own and live there because she was the Hunts master niece and had her own needs.

Getting out of the shower and dressing in her trademark clothes, Rose was brought to her next big problem that was taking over most of her life.

Jake.

She was out of school for the week; she was rather busy finding a location for her new apartment. During that time Rose didn't spent a minute not thinking about Jake. He was in her mind all the time.

She had to admit that when she first came to New York the first boy that caught her eye was Jake. What was there not to like about him? He was cute, funny and everything she could ever wish for. At first it was a small crush that was barely above puppy love. But she realized that she was slowly beginning to fall in love with him. His smile and face haunted her waking moments. But she started to wonder if he really did love her.

She loved him. That was the most important thing that she ever knew. She didn't care if the Huntsman found out and kicked her out. Jake was the most important person that she ever knew and no one in the entire world can change that.

But what were his feelings for her?

That was what she wanted to know. His feelings were more important than her past or anything she had ever tried to understood.

And that kiss didn't help matters.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**Flashback**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are you ready for this?"

That was the question he had asked. In truth she would never be ready for anything like this. There was away a chance for something bad to happen. And it usually does.

"I hope you know what you are doing." she said. Underneath the statement was a large amount of hidden concern for him. Then she asked for the final time-

"Any last request?"

The plan was all set in motion yet Rose still knew that there might not be enough time for

Jake to find the potion. She was thankful that he was helping getting her out of the Academy, but still...

He power down to his human form and lifted her mask up.

"Only one."

And with that he lean in, closing the space between them, and kissed her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**End Flashback**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The kiss was nothing like she had imagined. It was her first kiss so it meant everything to her that she kissed Jake first.

His lips were feathery light wings that rested on her lips. Soft and strangely demanding, but then again he had waited all this time. She found that they tasted like sugar and happiness mixed together into an addicting mixture. Rose could still taste the sweetness of the mixture.

It penetrated into her mind and a strange feeling began to fill her heart at the thought of it. Sixty different shades of red began to creep on her face. She had to fight down the urge to squeal and giggle.

After the kiss there was this feeling inside of her. A small burning desired to be with the person she loved. A burning for him. A burning for Jake Long.

The clock read 7:45. _Another fifteen minutes until school starts. Oh boy. Might as well check the books I brought along. _She hoped that something would distract her long enough to forget about Jake.

After ruffling through five magazines something caught her eye.

30 Perfect Kisses- by Maddie Venus

Do you want to find out if a certain someone loves you or not? Pinning for someone for a long, long time? Think you and your soul mate are meant to be together forever? Hoping for YOUR happily ever after?

But still having those doubting feelings?

If so then let's find out with this simple test!

To find out if you and your boyfriend are perfect you have to get him to kiss you 30 times. The kiss can be a peck on the cheek, a kiss on the mouth, anything, and anywhere! Keep a Log Book to record your data. Include where he kissed you, the location of the kiss and a small summary.

After 30 kisses question him on your relationship with him. If he say "I Love You" then this is your happily ever after!

However if he ditches then that shows a lot about him!

If you are still not really sure about bring up the relationship thing then use the decoder chart at the bottom! Rate each (memorable) kiss you shared and figure out who he really is!

Kisses to everyone! Best of luck taking this test!

Rose was sure that God was laughing up there. Along with the other people up there.

How much of a coincidence is it that she happened to stumble across this page, especially relating with the problem going on in her life? She was stuck in a confusing modern Romeo and Juliet story; hell the first initials of their names were similar to Romeo and Juliet!

A million in one chance.

Like the same amount of chance that she would discover that she was in love with a boy that transform in to the American Dragon, and that she was supposed to slay him.

However the article did arouse a small amount of interest in her. This was the perfect time to find out the feelings that Jake might have for her. The perfect decoy. Rose grinned to herself quickly making up a plan.

Digging an empty notebook out of her book bag she quickly jotted on the surface of the white paper.

****

30 Perfect Kisses

Mission-Get 30 kisses from a boy to see if he loves me!

Target- Jake Long

Kiss #1-

Kiss- Lips

Location- Hunts clan Academy Battle Arena, before the 'death' battle

Results- Short, sweet and perfect. I can't believe my first kiss was Jake. Amazingly during a dumb play he can't even kiss me, but before a life or death match he summons up the guts! There were sparks everywhere and he was demanding yet so kind and gentle. Like a pair of sugar wings pressed to your lips.

* * *

So what do you think about this chapter so far? Is it too sappy? Too long? Too boring?

Why am I bombarding you with these questions? Because I am so nervous about what you think about this story.

**Rose-** Calm down girl!

**Author-** Easy for you to say! All you have to do is kiss him!

**Rose-** You say that like as though it is the easiest thing in the world!

**Author-** It should be. Do you know how LONG I had to wait for you guys to finally kiss? There was Act 4 Scene 15 show, The Ski Trip show and Half- Baked! I was ripping my hair out in the tension! Then later I had to take a hair-growing potion, but that's another story. Do you know how many hints there were? DO YOU?

**Rose-** _staring at a picture of Jake. _Wait, what were you saying?

**Author-** Never mind. _sweatdrop_

Review please! And tell me what you think! If you have any ideas about what kind of kiss Rose and Jake should have, please tell me!

Any ideas and suggestions for 30 Perfect Kisses may be used by the author!

LaTeR!


	2. A Strange Start

**Author's Notes/ Will/ Nonsense/ Cluelessness-** I'm not even sure if cluelessness is even a real word. But it doesn't really matter. I think that this story is really coming along well. I really like the plot line and I hope that whoever reads it likes it too. Unlike most of my story it has a definite plot line.

The best thing is that I get to decide how Jake kisses Rose!

**Rose/ Jake/ Spud/ Trixie/ Fu Dog-** _stare at sPiRt._

**Author-** Fine! I get to decide how Jake kisses Rose along with the help of the American Dragon crew…

**Trixie-** And?

**Author-** …and the help of my reviewers.

**Fu-** Good. Now that we got that clear I was thinking that we should get a close up of me. You know the person that helped Jake during his depression for Rose?

**Spud- **You know I was thinking that we should get Jake to French Kiss Rose! You know it's time for a little bit of action! A little bit of tongue-to-tongue action!

**Jake-** Spud! _Blushes while looking at Rose._

**Rose-** You suffered depression for me? That's so sweet! _smiles at him._

**Jake-** You think so?

**Rose/ Jake-** _stares at each other._

**Trixie-** Yo! You know that there is a closet back there, don't you?

**Fu-** And I did give Jake dozens of advice and hints about girls…

**Spud-** Or you can have them have a full-blown make-out session. Either one will do really well…

**Trixie-** Spudie do you KNOW what you are saying?

**Rose/ Jake-** _still staring at one another._

**Author-** I am doomed. Hopefully I'll survive the next 28 chapters with my sanity. _Spud crashes through a window in a racecar, he goes through the door._ Or not.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long because it took away my sanity and sense for better judgment. _(whisper in ear.)_ And it also took away my Trix cereal. Just give him the damn cereal already!

**Summary-** Do I have to repeat myself? … Read the damn story already.

* * *

Cursing at her luck, Rose dodged the in coming traffic in her way. She had realized that she was at least five minutes late to class.

"Watch where you are going!"

"Go jump in a lake!"

She shouted back, some of the Hunts girl's attitude was rubbing off on her. She screamed a curse when a car nearly hit her and dashed towards the school. Bursting through the school door she winced as the metal bar banged into her arm. There was no time for pain because she was late enough as it was already.

She dashed into Mythology 101. Upon her entrance everybody looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late Mr.-"

"It's PROFESSOR Rotwood!" shouted the teacher. "Miss. Rose Hunter I would hope that next time you would arrive on time, for once."

"Yeah, yeah." mumbled a messed up Rose. She winched when she noticed the time. 8:32. next time she daydreamed about Jake and her in bed (cough cough), she was going to make sure that that was all it was, a daydream.

"Now take a seat next to Mr. Long." said Mr. (I mean-) Professor Rotwood.

Sure enough there was only one empty seat. The seat next to Jake. Rose saw his two friends; Spud and Trixie glanced at Jake. Luckily they made no comments and they motioned to talk later.

Rose could feel her face heat up. Small pink shades of pink crossed over her features, they were barely noticeable unless you looked carefully. Her stomach was doing millions of flip-flops. They were holding a mini- Olympics in her body! Her hands were suddenly clammy and cold. She was filled with un-decisions and a waft of mixed feelings and emotions filled her body.

Slipping gracefully into the seat next to Jake she saw that he was looking at her. He opened his mouth to speak only to be shot down by Rotwood.

"Mr. Long would you please tell us the weakness of a mer-women?"

* * *

The next couple of minutes pasted in silence as they dared not get in trouble with Rotwood. Rose was growing bored and her mind started wondering.

She was thinking about a certain warm eyed Asian American when she felt a warm finger tapping her arm. Looking to her left she saw Jake. Jake had a note in his hand, which he slipped under the desk to her side.

Why weren't you in school last week?

He words were kind and wondering. Even through notes Jake always understood and was concern for other people's safety.

Had to look for a place to stay in. Also my 'uncle had a meeting with me.'

_That's understandable._ he wrote back.

Is that even a word? Besides, missed me much? she blushed after that last question was written. Was she really flirting with him?

Dunno about the word thing. Ask Spud about it. I was hoping to see you last week.

I missed you too.

And we have to talk…

Oh on. Breaking up after our first kiss, are we? No kiss and tell? That's too bad…You were cute and pretty charming.

You mean he's still cute and charming. But we really have to discuss about the 'kiss'.

You haven't forgotten.

Hard not to.

I'm sorry I just had to 'go away' like that during the dance.

No problem even though our relationship is for binned I still long to see you.

Being romantic are we? Dragon Boy?

Dragon Boy? Moving onto nicknames so soon already?

I thought you said that we weren't dating.

Umm that was you.

…Sorry. I get cranky on Mondays.

Please you hadn't seen anything yet. You had NEVER seen my grandpa early in the morning. And let me tell you it isn't a pretty sight. I was scarred for life.

Lolz.

"Miss. Hunter. Mr. Long, are you listening to me?"

Ughh! This class sucks! You never took this class before did you? I noticed that you looked bored.

You're right. This class reeks.

For one thing dragons aren't harmful and evil creatures. We are rather peaceful.

And for another reason dragons are cute.

__

Dragons- A list of abilities.

1. They can fly.

2 They can breathe fire.

3. They are very smart.

4. They are cute.

5. Dragons are known as peaceful creatures.

6. Their kisses are fiery and unforgettable.

7. They are the magical protector of all magical creatures.

8. They know how to kiss.

9. And they are heavenly handsome.

The bell rang for the next period snapping Jake and Rose out of their little world. Spud and Trixie were already next to Jake ready to ask questions.

Before he could answer a finger tapped his shoulder. Rose quietly slipped him a piece of paper into his hand. Then she left before they could ask her any questions. He looked at the paper-

Meet me in rm. 208 at lunchtime. Bring your friends with you. We have to talk.

* * *

"What was_ that_ about?" asked Trixie looking at her friend. They had Science Class while Rose had Math.

"Dude do you know what you are doing?" Spud was twirling his yo-yo.

"I don't know!" said Jake banging his head on his desk." For the last week I was thinking nothing but her. I was hoping that the whole thing would sort out by itself. But now there are these feelings-"

"DUDE! I AM SICK OF YOU ACTING ALL DEPRESSED AND SAD LIKE SOME LOST LITTLE PUPPY! YOUR FEELINGS IS WHAT BROUGHT US INTO THIS MESS OF DECEIVING LIES AND MIS-PLACED LOVE! FIGURE THEM OUT ALREADY!" screamed Spud. He shook Jake like a soda can.

"What Spudie is trying to say that well..." Trixie looked around her before dropping her voice to a whisper. 'Rose IS Huntsgirl... and... Jakey we are just making sure you won't become all depress and stuff again."

Jake dropped the note on the desk. The three friends lean down and read what it said.

"We'll find out what she wants at lunchtime."

* * *

Rose looked down her watch. 12:15. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes now. The classroom was once used for a Literacy class however now it was mostly used for as a storage room.

It was also a great place to make out or talk in private.

She looked up when three familiar faces crashed into the room. Literally. Jake stumbled into an old chair; he was breathing heavily. Trixie clutched Spud arm and they all looked like they had ran a marathon. Plus they were covered in food.

"What happened?" she asked.

"So much food…wasted." wheezed Spud.

"You missed the food fight of the lifetime." said Trixie wiping food off her shirt.

"Ahhh." she said understanding the situation.

It took a few moments for them to adjust to regular breathing. By that time Rose had helped them wipe and clean away most of the food off their clothes.

"So what did you want?" asked an eager Spud.

"Well you see…" she scratched her neck." I had to sort some…personal issues with Jake.

And I had to discuss it with him."

"What do you mean-"

"You can start with what happened after the Hunt."

"Okay then."

* * *

"After the Grand Hunt my uncle was enraged that I didn't managed to slay the dragon. Figuring that I need more training he sent me to The Academy. The Hunts clan created a school where future slayers could learn about slaying. You can only graduate by studying for ten years or doing the easy way and slay a dragon."

"My uncle let me go to New York to hunt with him. So I was out for the week to look for a place to live in, because he doesn't trust me to live with him anymore."

"Jake I told you that I would do all I can to help you… and I tend to live up to that promise. The truth is that I don't really like hunting magical creatures. It's not right and totally unfair to them. I can't stand cold blood on my hands. I hated the Hunts clan; however they were the only family I knew."

"When I found out that you were the American Dragon I didn't know what to think. There were so much emotions and feelings stuck inside of me. I hated you for not telling me. I hated myself for trying to harm you. I hated my uncle for forcing me to almost do something so terrible, I hated him for forcing me to hunt you. I was sad and ashamed at what I had almost done to you. That I had almost killed you. But I want to change all of that."

"So I'm willing to help you in anyway I can. However the Hunts clan and my uncle doesn't trust me. They still need me to 'prove my loyalty' to them. So it might, be difficult to gather information. But I'll do my best."

"So it's pretty cool right?" asked Trixie, she still was wary of Rose; who could blame her?

"This is just like Romeo and Juliet, only without the whole dying deal."

"But about our relationship…" Jake said.

"Jake I had never stopped caring about you. When I left I was devastated and depressed. Being here with you makes me feel complete and I had never felt that way about anybody before. No body tried to make me special without gaining something for themselves. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I do. And you were my first kiss so it means everything to me. Jake that kiss… I really like you and I want to start dating-"

"So those that mean that-" he stopped at the look on her face.

"My uncle will be watching me. So I can't be seen around you that much. I want to start dating but it's way too soon."

"…also." she added after seeing Jake's face. Leaning in close to Jake's face she smirked when his started to heat up.

"You have to prove yourself to me."

Rose looked right into Jake eyes. She saw him for the first time. Rose saw the true Jake Long. She saw his soul; she saw the light, warmth and love he was willing to share with everyone.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see."

The bell rang for the next period.

"Sorry. I gotta go, otherwise Mrs. Weiss is going to have my head." he said standing up Rose looked disappointed before standing up.

"That's okay."

Jake smiled before pecking her on the cheek. Rose gasped softy and her eyes widen. She could hear a camera flash and saw Trixie and Spud looking at both of them. She blush rosy red and smiled softy.

"See ya, Rose."

* * *

Kiss #2

Kiss- Left Cheek

Location- School storage room

Results- barely noticeable. Extremely light and soft. It was light and the cheek felt warm. His breathe was so warm brushing on my skin. It's impossible not to notice how hard I was blushing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yes this is NOT a one-shot story. That means that all of the chapters are going to be connected and every chapter will be one kiss. I like the story where every chapter is a one-shot but I wanted to be different.

However some of the chapters might be random and out of the main plot line.

My thanks and greetings go out to all my reviewers and the ppl that read this story. If you have any ideas, just send them in! Sorry these chapters were so sappy.

Tonsil Hockey? YOU GOT IT!

Sex Scene? It's going to be rated T for the rest of the story.

Read and Review!

LaTeR


	3. Stakeboarding & Kisses

**Author's Notes /External Law/ Nothing else to say because she ran out of good and stupid puns-** This story is getting off to a very good start. I already got a lot of supporters and reviewers.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR HELP!

**Fu Dog-** But what about us?

Well I gave Trixie some money and fifteen new CDs with her favorite artists' signatures. She was last seen in the mall. Spud got a bucket of money, three free all-you-can-eat-buffet tickets, and four new Zombie Slayer games. The buffet company is now suing me for giving him the passes.

**Fu Dog-**Yeah that's nice and all. What about Jake, Rose and Gramps?

Gramps? I brought back Principal Derceto (from **Something Fishy This Way Comes**) back and they seem to hit it off. Just don't go to the bedroom next to the bathroom. Trust me. It's not safe.

Also Jake and Rose are...kind of doing their own version of 30 Perfect Kisses. Only instead it's more like 30 Perfect Makeouts. Just don't go to Jake's room unless you want things for blackmail.

**Disclaimer-** Do I own American Dragon: Jake Long? No I don't. Do I have a life? No I don't. Do I wish I have a life? No I don't. Will I stop with these annoying and totally pointless questions? No I won't.

**Summary-** 30 Perfect Kisses. Doesn't that tell you enough?

* * *

"I can't believe it." stated Jake. He clutched his head and dropped to the floor of his grandpa's shop.

"I just can't believe it." Fu Dog patted his back and tried his best to clam the kid down.

"Easy now Jake." Fu Dog looked over the kid. Jake had run into the room about thirty minutes ago screaming his ass off that they had finally kissed and that he was the 'Mac daddy'. Suddenly he just dropped down and started saying 'I can't believe it' over and over again. Fu thought the kid was having a mental breakout and called Gramps over.

Gramps entered the shop and shot an angry look at Fu Dog.

"Fu Dog! What happened? Why did you called? And I was just about to win in the game of Mahjongg!"

"Yeah that's nice and all Gramps, but I think you better look at the kid."

That was when Grandpa saw that Jake was there. The stared in shock at the hyper boy.

"What happened to him?"

"I dunno Gramps. He just busted in here half an hour shouting 'I kissed her!' then he just turned to that."

"Young One what is wrong?" asked Gramps. All of a sudden Jake's eyes lit up and he started dancing.

"We swapped saliva! I am in love! She said she liked me! She said she liked me!" Jake grabbed Gramps and started to spin him. "She said she liked me! She said she liked me! AND WE KISSED!"

"Yo Jakey what's up? What are you talking about?" asked Fu Dog, grabbing Grandpa before he fell to the floor.

Jake spent the next hour explaining all that had happened. Where Rose went after the Grand Hunt. What happened when Spud and he were at the Hunts clan Academy, Jake was smart enough to leave out that he smacked lips with the Hunts girl. How Rose had willingly helped them when they were caught. And what had happened today.

"So that's what happened." Jake finished lamely.

He wondered what Fu Dog and Grandpa would think about all that. He knew that Fu Dog understood him and trusted him. However Grandpa was the person he was worried about. Gramps could inform the Dragon Council, and who knows what they do to people involved in the Hunts clan.

"Well this tops everything I had ever understood." said Fu Dog. He popped some fries into his mouth before asking-

"Are you sure you can trust her Jake?"

"I trust her with my LIFE. Which strangely enough-"

"Young one, I am not so sure about this." said Grandpa. Jake looked down at the floor, somehow he knew this was coming.

"Well I don't care what you say I-"

"What I mean is that I know you trust her. However I just want to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you. You may never know." he stated. Jake knew what he meant, the event with Councilor Chang and the Dark Dragon was still fresh in his mind.

"Young One." Jake looked up in surprise at his Gramps. "Do you think it would be possible to invite her over here? I just want to talk with her and discuss her views. I know you love her-"

"L-love? Who said anything a-about lo-ove?" Jake's face was redder than a red rose.

"However I will sleep better if I could talk with her." said Grandpa.

"I'll try and get her over here then."

"Good. Can we schedule a meeting for tomorrow then?" asked Grandpa.

"I can't. I'm going with Trixie and Spud to the skate park."

"I have a deep dog massage. It is on half price only for tomorrow!"

"And I also have my Mahjongg game to attend to tomorrow."

Silence...

"Ugh? Grandpa?" asked Jake.

"Yes?" Grandpa shot him a confused look.

"If you had a game tomorrow then why did you want to schedule a meeting for tomorrow if you were going to be busy?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have known that you were too lazy for your own good and that Fu Dog's massager is going to need a gas mask." said Grandpa as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hey I shower!" shouted Fu.

"Like once every single five years!" snapped Jake.

"How did you know? Who told you that? Was it Gramps? I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

* * *

Jake dropped into his bed; he was dead tired and very sleepy. He continued to talk with Gramps and Fu Dog until his mom called him home.

Glancing at his right he smiled a bittersweet smile. There was the picture of him and Rose at the dance. It was the only thing he had that reminded him of Rose when she left.

When he found out she was Hunts girl his whole world came crashing down. The Ski Trip changed everything about him. How else would you feel if you found out the girl you loved was the one you were supposed to kill? He was confused and avoided her at school. He would have probably fallen into depression if only he didn't have so many things to do.

When Rose found out about HIS identity he did fall into depression. At first he was angry that she had left him. As Spud would say it 'he was a mad dragon stuck in a space alien infested war zone.' Then he felled into two months of depression. For two months his grade started to drop and he stopped eating. Everybody was worried over his sudden changes and the condition he was in. His mother tried to bake some chocolate chip caramel cookies for him, his sister wrote a sonnet about his attitude but it did no good, his dad tried a father to son talk, but that only made the situation even worse.

Trixie and Spud tried their best to help their friend, but they couldn't fill the gaping hole that Rose left. His Grandpa kept him busy with chores, but during those times when he swept the floor he kept on thinking about Rose and it haunted him. Fu Dog was the one that understood him the most. Without Fu Dog's help he would probably be stuck in the dumps right now.

His finger traced the outline of Rose's body in the picture. They were so different from one another that it made him think for a moment about their relationship.

They didn't have that much in common. Sure they went to the same school and they are helping destroy the Hunts clan. But they couldn't really connect with each other. Sure she was very pretty and beautiful, but is that all he could base their relationship upon? Did he only like her for her looks?

No. There has got to be much more than that.

She attracted him. There was this sort of vibe around her. She was mysterious and dark,

But there was something underneath in her eyes that only he could see.

* * *

Rose approached Jake and his friends during the middle of lunchtime. She giggled a little

when Jake opened his mouth and yawned. He looked very cute like that, and his hair was sticking up in an 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look.

"Hey there cutie. I didn't know you could be so cute like this." she stated. Jake yawned again and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey there flower. Sorry I was just a little bit tired." he said. His mind was still a million miles away from Earth.

"Can I sit down?" Rose looked at the across from Jake and next to Trixie.

"Sure you-"

"Sorry princess," said Trixie placing a hand on the seat. Jake shot her a glare while Spud looked interestedly at the situation. "But give me a reason why I should trust you."

"Yeah for all we could know you could be an evil two-faced-dragon-slaying-she-witch!"

"Trixie, Spud that's en-"

"That's all right." said Rose not looking offended at all. "I never gave you a reason for why you should trust me. And we don't have a past friendship to forgive each other on. But the thing is- all of us are just human, or magical creature, but all of us are similar to each other. We have feelings, we have the ability to forgive and forget, and we are all the same in the end. Nobody is all good, while nobody is all evil. We are just gray angels. Neither good nor bad, but a combination of both."

Trixie was taken back on what she said. In her eyes, her view of the Huntsman were ruthless characters that were just plain evil. Rose was no different from the other Hunts people. However she was starting to warm up on them. Trixie wondered that maybe people could change for the better...with time.

"Alright then." she muttered taking her hand off the seat. "Sorry."

"No worries." said Rose smiling at Trixie.

"Whoa! Paused for a second here! Did de Trixie Carter just said she was sorry? HELL JUST FROZE OVER PEOPLE! OMG! AND I NEVER GOT TO TASTE THE SWEET TASTE OF LA' CHOCOLATE!"

Jake rolled his eyes at Spud's reaction.

"Rose I was wondering- well you see...My grandpa isn't keen on the idea of you helping us, and he wants to talk with you to discuss your...goals. I trust you with my life but he still wants to talk. Anyway can you visit my gramps shop the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure it's no problem. If I'm going to help you I have to make sure everybody knows what side I'm on."

"Trixie, Spud you can come too."

"For real dude?" asked Trixie. Spud was also thinking of the same thing.

"For real. I know you don't really trust Rose yet, don't lie to me, so this will be a chance to understand each other more."

* * *

Lunch time ended very fast and Rose started to warm up Trixie and Spud. Rose and Trixie found out that they had a lot in common, since they were both girls they found that they could talk to one another. Trixie could discuss with Rose about the latest gossip in Millard Fillmore School, and Rose could exchange fashion secrets with her.

Spud was surprised that Rose played Doom Slayer 3000. It was a demon-zombie game where the player had to complete many missions to defeat the game. However the game was also VERY graphical and Jake and Trixie had lost many lunches over the game. However over lunchtime they exchanged many hints and cheats on the game.

Rose walked down the stairs out of school. Today was a great day. She spent more time with Jake today and life was looking every good right now. She couldn't help but rub her right arm, ever since she banged her arm yesterday it had been feeling kind of off every now and then.

"Hey Rose!"

She turned around and saw Jake, Trixie and Spud coming towards her. She smiled and waved her hand.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. How was the Math test?" asked Jake.

"It was horrible." groaned Rose. "Thankfully I already knew about the topic so it was okay."

"Neat."

"Where are you guys going?" asked Rose looking at their skateboards.

"Check it. We're heading to the stake park to shred some serious metal. So are you in or are you in?" Trixie looked at her friend.

"Yeah what do you say Rose?" Jake looked eagerly at her.

Rose signed and looked at the ground sadly. "I can't. I have my duties."

"But I'l-"

"I'm sorry but I'll get in trouble."

"Man that is just plain STPUID! you can't have someone take control over your life." said

Spud.

The three looked sadly at her. Jake spoke.

"That's okay. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

When Jake and the other after finally left Rose was left with her thoughts. The Hunts master was always, ALWAYS taking over her life. She was influenced by him since birth. She had always done what he said because she didn't know any better. But now that she saw that there was much more to life than she ever knew... She wanted out.

"Jake! Trixie! Spud! Wait up!"

* * *

The group were surprised when Rose caught up with them.

"Don't you have training to go to?" asked Jake.

"I figured that there has to be more to life than slaying dragons. You fall in love, you make new friends, you find out about life and you break some rules. I was never a normal teenager before, so now it's time to be one!"

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright! You go girl!"

"Awesome!"

Rose smiled softly to herself. "The only problem is that I don't know how to skateboard."

Silence fell upon the group as they stared at her in shock.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Don't know how...ta…stake?" asked an amazed Trixie.

"I'm losing my circulation." screamed Spud before falling into Trixie's arms. "Can't breathe."

"Well then you'll just have to learn." stated Jake taking Rose's hand into his own.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is safe?" asked Rose with a small amount of fear in her voice.

She had every single reason to be afraid. Rose was on one of Trixie's old skateboard; it was dark blue with two pairs of faded feather wings in the middle. She was perched on top of a rather large ramp. Balancing so she wouldn't fall off. And she was scared for her LIFE.

"It's alright we're here for you flower." Jake tried to calm Rose down. He was next to her and held her hand in his. His voice made her relax a little, but her mind was on full guard.

"Flower? Moving on to nicknames now Am-Dragon?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Try yesterday in Rotwood's class. Remember our notes?"

"Aww yes." Jake signed. "I remember it like as though it was yesterday."

"You're an idiot Dragon Boy." scolded Rose playfully.

"Hey I'm hurt. Just watch how Spud and Trixie does it." Jake pointed to his friends on the other side.

"Okay the first lesson is balance." Spud got on his skateboard and jumped off the ramp.

"You have to make sure that you have total balance. If you can't control your balance then you'll fall off and have a concussion like me."

"That's reassuring."

"Now that you have that under your head you can do this." Trixie and Spud started to do every trick they had ever known. Rose mouth dropped open as they did 360's turns and millions of flips.

"I don't feel so good." said Rose clutching her right arm. A surge of pain just went through her arm.

"Just try it. Isn't that what life is about? Trying new things and making to the top?"

"If you say so." said a nervous Rose.

An hour later and Rose had managed most of the basic. She was able to balance on the board and not fall off. She tried out a few tricks and got away with a few scrapes. However something when wrong during a trick she was doing.

She was staking towards a ramp when another surged when through her left arm. This time though she couldn't stand the pain. She smashed into a metal bar. Her skateboard fell from underneath her feet and she fell into the ground.

"ROSE!"

Jake and the others rushed to her.

"Are you okay home girl?" asked Trixie, helping her get up.

"Are you hurt?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I just fell, it's no big deal." she said grabbing her throbbing arm.

"You're bleeding." stated Spud. He pointed to her bleeding left knee; Rose figured she must have scraped it when she fell down.

"Ouch. Here Spudie and I will go to the drug store. Jakey you stay with Rose over there." Trixie grabbed Spud and pulled him to the direction of the store.

"What happened?" asked Jake once Trixie and Spud were out of hearing range.

"I dunno." Rose felt pain from the wound on her knee. "I banged my right arm yesterday and it has been hurting ever since. I felt pain when I was staking but I just couldn't stop."

"It's alright." Jake sat down and lifted Rose onto his lap. He took out a white handkerchief and folded it, and then he pressed it to her bleeding knee. "Everything is going to be okay."

She leaned back; her head was on his shoulder. She was very comfortable in this position." Everything hurts."

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Rose opened her eyes and looked at him. "My left knee."

She was as surprised as the day she found out Jake was a dragon, with what happened next. Jake leaned down and softy kissed the handkerchief. It was so light that Rose doubted that it even happened had she had not seen it.

"My mom used to kiss my wounds when ever I fell down." he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"T-thanks okay." she stuttered out. She blushed heavily and lustily added." It works."

"Where else does it hurt?"

A smirked formed on her face.

"My lips."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her and played along.

"Did you bruised it some how?"

"I guess I did."

"How did you bruise it?"

"I kissed an incredibly hot guy."

"Do I know the guy?"

"I believe I you do. He's a great romantic guy. He has a great built, he's sensitive; he's also a great kisser. I wish that I could run my hands in his dark hair; his chocolate eyes are heart warming. And his name..."

"What about his name?"

"His name is Jake Long."

Jake smiled at her, a sight that she nearly died from, and lowered his mouth slowly. Rose was ready this time. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder tightly. Her warm breath brushed his skin, making his hair prick up. They were so close...

However their kiss was ruined by the one and only "Spud the Spudifient."

"Hey guys wassup?" he asked. He missed the glares from Jake and Rose as Trixie help him up.

"Sorry guys. Superman here thought he could fly off a building without getting hurt."

While Jake and Rose said their "Are you alright?" and "Can you help me?" they were really thinking-

"I want to hurt someone so much right now."

* * *

Kiss #3-

Location- Staking Park

Kiss- Left Knee

Results- I am never going to wash that knee, ever again. After I fell Jake kissed it to make me feel better, and it worked. He was almost going to kiss me on the lips but the moment never came (thanks to Spud, no hard feelings though). Better luck next time!

* * *

To get things started- I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I got this great idea and everything just kept on piling up.

However this chapter is worth the wait. Wasn't it cute at the end when their moment was ruined yet again? But don't worry everything will always turn up okay.

At least I hope so!

Rose's birthmark is going to be important over the next few chapters. Also I want the Hunts master to appear soon, we need an evil villain. I'm also thinking about bringing Yang Jake back, but that is for the reviewers to decide.

CONTEST TIME-

Contest #1- What villain should I bring back? Hunts master? Yang Jake? Invent a new villain who is more evil than anyone you have ever known?

Contest #2- I'm adding two new characters to this story. A girl and a boy. You can decide upon their looks, appearance, hobbies, etc. Add it in the review because my e-mail doesn't work.

Contest #3- Should I do a mini chapter about Spud and Trixie?

The 'Rose-and-Jake-kicking-Brad's-butt' chapter is coming really soon. Just bare with me!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

LaTeR!


End file.
